Jealous
by Kim Jong Min
Summary: [XiuChen/ChenMin fanfiction!] Seorang Kim JongDae a.k.a Chen juga bisa cemburu loh / "Saranghae. Saranghae namja pabo cemburuan tapi tampan" / "Nado. Nado saranghae namja manis yang selalu sabar menghadapi sifatku" / YAOI! BoyxBoy! Typos! Read and review juseyo?


**Cast: ChenMin**

_**Author POV**_

Main vocal EXO-M terlihat sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Aish ini lagi" gerutunya tak jelas.

Kira kira apa yang dilakukannya?

"Ya! Kenapa sedikit sekali?! Lebih banyak dia bersamanya!" meja tak berdosa pun menjadi sasaran empuknya.

Suasana dorm yang hening mendadak gaduh. Siapa lagi yang membuat ulah kalau bukan karena main vocal EXO M itu.

Member yang sedang tidur siang atau beberapa menonton film jadi terganggu akibat ulah Chen -main vocal EXO M- yang menggebrak meja dengan keras di kamarnya tepatnya kamarnya bersama Xiumin.

"Jongdae-ya! Kau mau dimarahi manager karena membuat meja itu patah hah?" Kata Luhan dengan emosi bercampur kaget. Dia sedang tidur tiduran di sofa,baru saja akan ke alam mimpi tiba tiba terdengar suara yang keras dari kamar ChenMin.

"Tenang,Lu.. Nanti juga dia diam" kata Xiumin enteng sambil melahap roti.

"Aku tak bisa tidur lagi Xiu" kata Luhan kesal.

"Sini" kata Xiumin duduk di sofa "Tidur di pahaku" lanjutnya.

Tanpa menjawab,Luhan langsung menyamankan posisinya di paha Xiumin dan kembali akan menuju alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baru beberapa menit,sekarang terdengar suara pintu dibanting oleh Chen.

Selanjutnya terdengar suara Luhan yang jatuh dari sofa karena kaget. #PoorLuhan

"Aduh Chen ge berisik,Tao tak bisa tidur ge" rengek namja termuda disana pada leader EXO M.

"Pakailah penutup telinga mu Tao,gege sedang menonton film" kata Kris -leader EXO M- dengan cueknya.

"Gege jahaattt" Tao -maknae EXO M- mulai memasang raut sedihnya. "Gege lebih memilih film dibanding kekasih sendiriii" sepertinya Tao mulai menangis.

"Tentu saja tidak Tao,yaya baiklah gege temani tidur" Kris tak punya pilihan lain selain menemani maknae EXO M yang berstatus sebagai pacarnya itu.

Satu satunya member yang tak bersuara dari tadi yaitu Lay terlihat sedang asik menonton film di laptopnya dengan ear phone jadi pantas saja kalau dia tidak protes.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

"Aduh pantatku sakit,Chen kenapa sih?" Tanya Luhan mengelus pantatnya yang habis menghantam lantai.

"Hah,Taoku jadi menangis karenanya" kata Kris yang habis menemani Tao tidur,awalnya dia mau ikut tidur tapi dia masih penasaran dengan film yang dia tonton.

Beberapa menit mereka terdiam tiba tiba pintu bertuliskan "ChenMin room" terbuka oleh Chen.

"Mau kemana Chen?" Tanya Kris. Tapi tak dijawab oleh Chen.

"Chen,duijang bertanya padamu" kata Luhan. Tapi tetap tak ada jawaban dari Chen,dia terus melangkah tanpa mendengar perkataan 2 orang tertua di EXO itu.

"Chennie~" panggilan manja Xiumin berhasil membuat Chen berhenti.

Xiumin menghampiri Chen.

"Chennie mau kemana?" Tanya Xiumin dengan nada imutnya sambil memegang lengan jaket Chen.

"Ke taman. Ikut?" Tanya Chen dingin.

"Ehm ikut~ Sebentar ne,aku ambil jaket" kata Xiumin bergegas mengambil jaketnya. Sebenarnya dia merasa aneh,kenapa Chen jadi dingin begini padanya.

"Ayo Chennie" ajak Xiumin yang sudah siap dengan jaketnya.

Mereka pergi ke taman dekat dorm mereka. Tamannya cukup tertutup jadi hanya beberapa orang yang tau tempat ini,termasuk Chen.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

"Chennie,ini taman apa? Aku baru pernah melihatnya" tanya Xiumin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman dan hanya menemukan beberapa orang disana,padahal taman ini cukup luas.

"Ini taman yang hanya beberapa orang tau keberadaannya. Manager hyung pernah mengajakku kemari jadi aku tau" kata Chen mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah ayunan diikuti Xiumin disampingnya.

**.**  
**.**  
**Hening**  
**.**  
**.**

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Chen tiba tiba.

"Eh?" tanya Xiumin memastikan pendengarannya tidak rusak.

"Aku tanya apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Chen.

"Tentu saja! Kalau tidak bagaimana mungkin aku mau menjadi namjachingumu" kata Xiumin dengan rona pink di pipinya.

"Lalu..." Chen menggantung kalimatnya.

"Lalu apa Chennie?" tanya Xiumin penasaran.

"Kau dengan Luhan ge bagaimana?" tanya Chen.

"Luhan ge? Aku menyayanginya. Sangat menyayanginya. Dia benar benar mengerti apa mauku,dia member EXO M favoritku setelah kau pastinya" kata Xiumin antusias.

"Oh" Chen memaksakan senyumnya ketika mendengar Xiumin yang dengan antusias bercerita tentang Luhan.

"Waeyo?" tanya Xiumin merasa ada yang aneh dengan namjachingunya.

"Kau menyukai Luhan?" Chen bertanya balik.

"Tentu saja!"

**Deg**

Lagi lagi Chen memaksakan senyumannya.

"Aku menyukainya sebagai sahabat bahkan saudara!" kata Xiumin.

Hah,kau hapir membuat jantung Chen melecos,Xiu.

"Bukan menyukai yang seperti itu.." kata Chen.

"Menyukai bagaimana dong?" tanya Xiumin. Tingkah Chen sangat aneh sekarang.

"Menyukai... Menyukainya dan menginginkannya menjadi kekasihmu" kata Chen.

"Mwo?! Kenapa kau bisa bertanya begitu?" kata Xiumin bangun dari duduknya.

"Kau... Kulihat momen kalian sangat banyak di internet,bahkan mengalahkan momen kita. Kau bahkan terlihat nyaman nyaman saja dengan skinship yang kau dan Luhan ge lakukan. Apa kau tidak memperdulikan perasaanku hyung?" kata Chen panjang lebar. Jangan lupakan nada bicaranya yang terdengar sedih.

"Aigoo Chen! Dia hanya sahabatku! Bahkan sudah sebagai saudara. Chen,dengar ya" kata Xiumin menangkup pipi Chen dan membuat Chen mendongak -karena posisi Xiumin berdiri dan Chen masih duduk-

"Sesering seringnya kami melakukan skinship,tapi aku lebih nyaman melakukannya denganmu dan aku tak peduli dengan banyaknya momenku dengan Luhan,karena momen denganmu jauh lebih berharga" kata Xiumin meyakinkan Chen. Dia tak mau kalau Chen sampai memusuhi Luhan karena dirinya.

"Ingatlah Chen,aku dan dia hanya sahabat. Berbeda denganmu.. Bahkan sebanyak banyaknya aku dan dia melakukan skin ship,kami tak lernah melakukan ini" Xiumin merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Chen.

Chen terdiam beberapa saat. Masih tak percaya kalau Xiumin mengecup bibirnya di tempat umum -walaupun sepi- ini.

"Saranghae. Saranghae namja pabo cemburuan tapi tampan" kata Xiumin tersenyum.

"Nado. Nado saranghae namja manis yang selalu sabar menghadapi sifatku" kata Chen berdiri dan memeluk Xiumin.

Xiumin terkekeh dan membalas pelukan Chen. Mereka tetap di posisi itu untuk beberapa saat.

"Chennie,aku lapar.. Udara dingin membuatku cepat lapar" kata Xiumin mengembungkan pipinya dan membuat Chen tak tahan untuk tak mengecup pipi lembut itu.

"Ayo ke kafe,aku traktir apapun yang kau pesan" kata Chen sehabis mengecup pipi menggemaskan itu.

"Jinjja?" mata Xiumin berbinar lucu. "Kajja" Xiumin bergelayut manja di lengan Chen selama perjalanan menuju kafe yang dimaksud Chen.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

"Selamat datang tuan,ada yang bisa dibantu?" Tanya seorang pelayan. Ini kafe langganan Chen,jadi karyawan disini sudah biasa dengan kehadiran salah satu personil EXO M tersebut.

"Nah,pesanlah sesukamu chagi" kata Chen.

"Hei,ini tempat umum" kata Xiumin memberikah deathglare pada Chen.

"Santai saja tuan,sebagian besar pengunjung dan karyawan disini yaoi dan fujoshi" kata pelayan itu.

"M-mwo?! Chen,bisa bisanya kau menemukan tempat seperti ini" kata Xiumin kagum.

"Dan tempat ini sudah dirancang khusus agar artis seperti kalian tidak tertangkap oleh wartawan,hanya orang tertentu yang boleh masuk ke sini termasuk tuan Chen" kata si pelayan panjang lebar.

"Wah... Aku tak menyangka ada tempat aneh tapi ajaib seperti ini... Ah aku jadi lupa memesan.. Aku mau spagetti,hot dog,nasi goreng kimchi,oh jangan lupakan bakpao ukuran jumbo dan vanilla late" kata Xiumin.

"Mwo? Kau mau gendut ya?" Kata Chen kaget dengan pesanan najachingunya.

"Aku hanya mau menghilangkan rasa laparku Chennie~ mumpung kau yang bayar" kata Xiumin dengan nada imutnya.

"Baiklah baiklah,aku pesan cheese cake dan mocca" kata Chen akhirnya mengalah.

"Baik,tunggu sebentar tuan" kata Pelayan tadi menuju dapur.

"Chennie baik sekaliiii" kata Xiumin dengan nama imutnya.

"Berhentilah bersikap imut hyung atau aku akan menciummu disini" ancam Chen.

"Mesuuummm" kata Xiumin mencubit hidung Chen.

"Ya! Appo hyung! Kau tadi juga menciumku di taman" teriak Chen dan membuat Xiumin segera menutup mulut ember Chen dan membungkuk meminta maaf pada para pengunjung kafe. Huh untung tidak terlalu ramai.

"Pesanan datang~" kata pelayan dengan senyumannya yang tak bisa dia tahan. Mau tau penyebabnya? tadi dia mendengar teriakan Chen yang bilang kalau Xiumin mencium Chen dasar fujoshi (_padahal author juga fujoshi_).

"Asiikkk" mata Xiumin berbinar melihat makanan yang dia pesan.

"Saya permisi tuan" kata pelayan itu pergi ke dapur.

"Ne kamsahamnida" sahun Xiumin dan Chen berbarengan.

"Nah,makanlah.. Awas tersedak,pelan pelan saja" kata Chen mengambil cheese cakenya.

"Yang mana dulu ya... hmm.." Xiumin bingung memilih makanan yang dia pesan tadi. Perutnya minta diisi,tapi dia bingung makan yang mana duluan.

"Ini saja aah" Xiumin mengambil nasi goreng kimchinya dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Chen hanya terkekeh melihat nafsu makan namjachingunya yang tinggi.

"Aahh.. Selanjutnya ini" kata Xiumin mengambil hot dognya.

Kali ini Chen dibuat ternganga karena Xiumin bisa menghabiskannya dengan 2 kali gigitan.

"Hm.. Ini" Xiumin mengambil spagettinya dan memakan dengan lahap.

"Haahh kenyang Chennie" kata Xiumin.

"Dasar anak kecil" Chen menghapus sisa bumbu di sudut bibir Xiumin.

"Bakpaomu belum tersentuh tuh" kata Chen.

"Sudah kenyaang~ bagaimana ini?"

"Makannya jangan makan banyak banyak" kata Chen.

"Kita bagi berdua saja bagaimana?" Kata Xiumin.

"Ehm boleh~" Chen membagi bakpaonya menjadi bagian yang cukup kecil lalu mengambilnya 1.

"Buka mulutmu chagi" kata Chen.

Dengan malu Xiumin membuka mulutnya dan memakan bakpaonya.

"Gantian~" giliran Xiumin yang menyuapi Chen tapi bagiannya lebih banyak dari porsi Xiumin tadi.

"Ini kebanyakan hyung" kata Chen.

"Kau harus banyak makan Chennie,lihatlah tubuhmu itu kurus. Ayo buka mulutnya,aku tak terima penolakan" kata Xiumin.

"Baiklah baiklah" Chen membuka mulutnya dan melahap bakpao di tangan Xiumin.

Mereka menikmati waktu berdua di cafe bahkan makanan mereka sudah habis dari tadi. Mereka bercanda,terkadang Xiumin merona karena gombalan Chen,terkadang juga Xiumin cemberut ketika Chen melihat gadis cantik lewat didepannya.

"Dasar mata keranjang" kata Xiumin kembali mencubit hidung Chen.

"Aish sakit sakit sakit lepaskan hyung kumohoonn" kata Chen memelas.

Mereka tak peduli kalau mereka menjadi pusat perhatian entah karena gombalan Chen yang dengan sengaja diucapkannya dengan setengah teriak,atau momen saat Xiumin mencubit hidung Chen membuat pengunjung tersenyum geli melihat mereka. Jangankan pengunjung,karyawan di dapurpun diam diam meliat mereka dari kaca di pintu dapur.

"Chen,sudah sore~ ayo kembali" kata Xiumin.

"Ohiya,sampai lupa waktu" kata Chen melirik arlojinya.

"Pelayan~ aku minta billnya" panggil Chen.

"Ini tuan" seorang karyawan ber-nametag JongMin (_author numpang eksis woo_) memberikan bill kepada mereka.

"Ini,kembaliannya ambil saja" kata Chen.

"Kamsahamnida tuan,mampir lagi ne" kata Jongmin membungkuk sopan.

"Ayo baby" ajak Chen merangkul Xiumin keluar dari cafe.

_Yah cemburu sih boleh saja,tapi jangan sampai cemburu buta. Jangan sampai hanya karena cemburu sesuatu yang indah menjadi berantakan. Jangan mudah percaya pada perkataan orang lain karena kepercayaan adalah kunci penting dalam sebuah hubungan. Lebih baik tanyakan dulu kebenarannya pada orang yang bersangkutan agar masalahnya tak menjadi rumit padahal kebenarannya belum diketahui._

**END**

_ANNYEOONG ^^)/_

_Author kembali dengan ff gaje hasil ketik semalam /apaan/_

_Oiya,gak lupa Author ucapin makasi banyak yang udah baca + review ff Friendship,aku mencintai kalian :***_

_Gimana ff yang satu ini? Jelek ya? Kependekan ya? Gaje ya? Typonya banyak ya?_

_Yah namanya juga gaada yang sempurna ._._

_Reviewnya juseyo :3 chu~_


End file.
